Sempre Te Amarei
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: Como poderia ele estar ama-la? Uma simples...humana. Songfic RinSesshy com a musica Hiiragi do Do As Infinity. Espero que gostem e comentem


**Na Cabana da Velha Kaede**
    
    **bokutachi**** wa ayamachi wo okasu**
    
    **bokutachi**** wa sugu ni tachidomaru**
    
    **sasai**** na koishi ni sae mo tsumazuite**
    
    **(Todos nós cometemos enganos   
    
    Todos nós chegamos a repentinas paradas   
    
    Mesmo uma pequena pedra poderia nos fazer tropeçar)****   
    
      
    
    ******

Ela estava sozinha de novo. Nunca havia passado por sua cabeça que algum dia pudesse ficar sem ele. Não depois de tanto tempo convivendo juntos. Talvez se aquilo não tivesse acontecido, ainda estivessem juntos.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – Ela sussurrou enquanto mais lágrimas caiam.

*****************************Flash Back***********************************

**Na Floresta**

Mais um dia estava nascendo. Eles andavam sem parar desde o dia anterior, não queriam perder o rastro de InuYasha, e como sempre Sesshoumaru vinha a frente do grupo, seguido de seu leal servo Jaken e logo atrás estava Rin, que sempre parava um pouco para recolher algumas rosas.

Ela tinha agora 16 anos, estava se tornando uma linda mulher. Seus cabelos negros como a noite agora já estava na sua cintura, seu corpo tinha formas mais definidas, e seus olhos um brilho mais intenso. Isso desde que se dera conta de que sempre fora apaixonada por Sesshoumaru, o seu Sesshoumaru-sama. 

Pensava em como era bom estar com ele, mesmo que ele a tratasse com indiferença, ela sabia que por trás daquele youkai duro e muitas vezes frio existia alguém que também procurava a felicidade, alguém para compartilhá-la. 

"Como seria bom se ele também me amasse" pensava andando sem notar pra onde estava indo. Ela voltou a realidade quando sentiu seu corpo se chocar contra outro.

- Gomen... – disse levantando o rosto lentamente para encarar aqueles dois olhos dourados tão conhecidos seus, os quais ela amava tanto, e agora os tinha tão perto. Enrubesceu com a proximidade e rapidamente se afastou.
    
    **dareka**** no kotoba wo shinji**
    
    **dareka**** no te no naka ni iru**
    
    **saigo**** wa hitori na noni**
    
    **(****Acreditamos nas palavras de outras pessoas, **
    
    **nas**** mãos de outras pessoas **
    
    **Ainda assim, no final, estamos sozinhos)******

- Go-gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama acho que estava detraída. – disse baixando a cabeça não podendo mais encará-lo.

- Não deveria. Estamos indo muito devagar e tivemos que parar porque você estava muito atrasada. – Ele disse friamente apontando para a direção onde Jaken estava. 

Ela apenas o seguiu ainda com a cabeça baixa. Apesar de estar cansada, não queria atrapalhá-lo mais. Ela queria tanto dormir, estava com tanta fome. Eles não haviam parado pra nada, mas não queria que ele ficasse mais irritado então, apenas o seguiu calada.

"Nossa como esta quente" pensava a menina, sua visão estava embaçada, faltava-lhe ar. Olhou pra frente onde Sesshoumaru e Jaken estavam, isso foi a ultima coisa que viu antes de perder os sentidos.

Sesshoumaru e Jaken andavam sem ao menos olhar para trás. Porem o barulho de algo caindo chamou a atenção de ambos.

- Rin o que você pensa que esta fazendo? – disse se virando, mas ao ver a menina caída no chão, foi tomado pelo desespero. – RIN! – Gritou correndo em sua direção.
    
    **jibun**** ga kizuite iru yowasa**
    
    **jibun**** ni taerarenai morosa**
    
    **mienai**** furi wo shita mama  ikite yuku**

**(****Eu reconheço minha fraqueza   
Eu não posso mais suportar minha fragilidade   
Eu pretendia ignorar isso e continuei vivendo****)**

Quando finalmente chegou perto dela, olhou-a preocupado, acariciou aquele rosto que tanto amava. Pegou-a nos braços e recomeçou a caminhar agora a procura de um lugar seguro onde pudessem passar a noite. Não iria continuar, não com ela daquele modo.

Andaram mais um pouco e encontraram um lugar no meio da floresta, onde poderiam fazer uma fogueira e dormir. Olhou para a menina antes de depositá-la no chão, ela continuava desacordada e isso o preocupava demais.

"Ela já deveria ter acordado" – pensou enquanto acariciava aquele belo rosto.

- Jaken – chamou, se virando para o servo que já se preparava para dormir.

- Sssssim Ssssssenhor Sssssesssshoumaru. 

- Procure lenha para fazermos uma fogueira, pegue água e também algumas frutas. 

- Sssssim Sssssenhor.

- Vá logo, não fique ai parado perdendo tempo. – disse Sesshoumaru mostrando um pouco de irritação na voz.

Jaken saiu dali o mais rápido que podia, não queria que Sesshoumaru descontasse a raiva que sentia em cima dele. Sabia que seu mestre estava zangado e também que a causa era o mal estar de Rin. Não porque estava atrapalhando sua busca por InuYasha, mas porque ela estava mal e isso deixava Sesshoumaru muito irritado.

Sesshoumaru voltou a olhá-la com carinho, fazia algum tempo que reparava nela. Não que nunca ligasse para a menina, mas fazia algum tempo que reparava nela como mulher e como a desejava. Mas não sabia o que a menina sentia, não sabia se ela não alimentava algo mais alem de sentimentos fraternos por ele, afinal era mais velho.

Afastou-se dela ao perceber no que estava pensando. Como podia pensar tais coisas? Como podia estar amando uma humana? Isso era totalmente contra todos os seus princípios. Além do mais, ele odiava seu pai exatamente por isso. Odiava pelo simples fato de ter amado uma humana e ter tido um filho com ela.

"Se bem que eu adoraria ter vários filhos com ela" parou horrorizado. Ele realmente queria aquilo? Ao olhar de novo para a menina, teve mais certeza no que havia acabado de pensar. Mas por que era tão difícil admitir? 
    
    **doushiyou**** mo nai iradachi**
    
    **doko**** mo atenai tabidachi**
    
    **kurikaeshite******
    
    **(Não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso   
    
    Eu não tenho um lar permanente,   
    
    estamos sempre em novas jornadas)**

Encostou-se a uma arvore de frente para onde a menina estava. Ficou se perguntando onde Jaken estaria e por que estava demorando tanto. Ficar ali sozinho com ela era bom, mas ao mesmo tempo um castigo. Não poderia tocá-la como queria, e o que mais lhe doía era o fato de que não poderia beijá-la.

Passado algum tempo ele escutou um barulho vindo da floresta. Levantou-se rapidamente em posição de batalha, não deixaria que ninguém perturbasse o sono da menina e muito menos que a machucassem. Relaxou ao perceber que era Jaken que voltava já trazendo a lenha e água. 

Olhou-o um pouco irritado, tudo porque demorara demais e não trouxera as frutas. Viu ele ir ate o centro e começar a acender o fogo, mas o interrompeu.

- Deixe isso para depois, vá logo pegar as frutas.

- Sssssim Sssssenhor Sssssessssshoumaru...

Jaken se retirou cansado, e ainda mais cansado só de pensar em como ele arranjaria frutas àquela hora da noite.

Enquanto isso Sesshoumaru voltou a olhar para a menina a sua frente ainda adormecida. Viu ela tremer um pouco com o vento que começava a bater. Aprouximou-se dela e pegou-a no colo, encostando-se a arvore abraçando-a na tentativa de protegê-la do frio. Apesar de não saber o por que de estar fazendo aquilo,  era bom senti-la tão perto, poder ouvir melhor as batidas de seu coração, sentir seu cheiro. 

Ela abria os lábios como se fosse dizer algo, mas nenhum som saia deles. No momento que ele ia acariciar seu rosto, a ouviu sussurrar, e repeti-lo depois, só que dessa vez um pouco mais alto.

- Sesshou...maru... – disse se aninhando mais no colo dele parecendo um gatinho.
    
    **nagai**** hashi**
    
    **hikikaesu****  yuuki mo nakute**
    
    **koboreteku******
    
    **ryoute**** kara  taisetsu na mono**
    
    **(Voltando meus passos pra trás   
    
    a longa ponte, com coragem   
    
    Deixando escapar das minhas mãos,   
    
    é algo importante.)  
    
      
    
    **

Isso fez com que um sorriso se abrisse em seu rosto, ela estava sonhando e o melhor de tudo: com ele. Abraçou-a um pouco mais forte, e sentiu-a relaxar em seus braços. Começou a afagar-lhe os cabelos, eram tão macios. Fazia tanto tempo que não chegava assim perto dela, que não a sentia. 

Afrouxou um pouco mais o abraço quando sentiu que ela queria se mexer. Ficou se perguntando o que ela diria se acordasse ali, nos braços dele e assustou-se quando a sentiu passar a mão pela sua cintura abraçando-o.

Sorriu com aquele gesto e abraçou-a de novo. Sentia-se feliz com aquilo, tudo parecia tão certo. Então por que resistira tanto tempo? Talvez por medo de que ela o rejeitasse, não sabia ao certo. Estava confuso. Mas resolveu deixar aquilo para depois e aproveitar aquele momento.

Estava tão cansado, mas precisava esperar pela volta de Jaken. Este fora pegar frutas, mas ainda não voltara. Onde ele estaria? Mas o cansaço foi maior do que a vontade de se manter acordado e com esses pensamentos acabou adormecendo.

Passado algum tempo, acordou se sentindo mais aquecido. Abriu os olhos lentamente para reparar que a fogueira fora acesa e que havia ao seu lado algumas frutas. Então concluiu que Jaken passara por ali. O que será que seu servo pensara quando o vira ali, abraçado Rin? Mas isso não importava, pelo menos não agora.

Olhou para a menina em seu colo ainda adormecida. Uma hora teria que acordá-la, ela precisava comer ou passaria mal de novo. Mas era tão bom tê-la ali, senti-la tão perto. Resolveu fechar os olhos e ficar assim mais um pouco, antes de ter que se separar novamente. 

Sentiu que ela se mexer. Será que dessa vez acordaria? O que faria quando percebesse que estava nos braços dele? Uma onda de medo percorreu-lhe o corpo, quando reparou que esta começava a abrir os olhos.

Nunca se sentira tão confortável apesar de estar com um pouco de fome. Era macio, quentinho. Queria ficar ali mais um pouco, mas tinha que acordar. Sesshoumaru deveria estar furioso porque com isso ela o atrasara. Mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao acordar e se encontrar no colo dele. Ele a encarando, como nunca o vira fazer, pois ele a encarava com carinho, ternura e talvez...amor?

"Não, só posso estar ficando louca" pensava enquanto continuava a encará-lo, esticou a mão na direção do rosto dele. Este sorriu fechando os olhos para sentir melhor o toque daquela mão tão macia.

- Isso só pode ser um sonho. – ela disse sorrindo ao ver a reação dele e também fechando os olhos.

Ele abriu os olhos para encontrá-la sorrindo, isso o deixou feliz. Mas o que isso significava? Era bom. Na verdade era muito bom saber que ela gostava de estar ali com ele, e que não sairia de seus braços, como ele pensara que ela faria assim que acordasse.

Ela abriu os olhos, para encarar os dele. Ainda sem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, que estava assim tão próxima dele como sempre desejara. Ficaram assim, trocando carinhos e... olhares de amor? Agora ela conhecia um lado dele que nunca o vira revelar a ninguém. 

Continuou a encará-la olhando cada traço daquele belo rosto, e sentiu como se fosse ser sugado por aqueles olhos.Acariciou aquele rosto mais uma vez e parou ao chegar perto dos lábios. Ela os entreabriu, sentindo um choque percorrer seu corpo quando o dedo indicador dele pousou sobre os seus lábios contornando-os. Aqueles lábios que ele tanto desejava, e que agora estavam tão perto. Fechou os olhos sentindo a respiração dela acelerar com a proximidade, ela também havia fechado os olhos. 

-Rin... – ele disse em um sussurro. Aproximou-se mais, os lábios estavam quase se tocando...
    
    **maidashita**** konayuki wa**
    
    **tsumoru**** no deshou**
    
    **fuyu**** wo taenuite yuku**
    
    **tsuyosa**** ga hoshii yo**
    
    **(Toda essa neve dançante provavelmente irá se acumular   
    
    Espero ter forças para resistir esse inverno)**

- SSSSENHOOR SSSSESSSSHOUMARU!!!!! – gritou o servo vindo de algum lugar da floresta.  

Isso fez com que os dois rapidamente se levantassem, o que acabou fazendo Rin quase cair, pois estava tonta já que não comera nada. Sesshoumaru segurou-a ainda a encarando, mas não mais do modo como a encarava alguns instantes atrás. Voltara a ter aquele olhar frio e indiferente de antes. O que a assustou um pouco.

Ele não acreditara no que quase acontecera. Ele quase a havia beijado. Quase havia beijado uma humana. Não sabia porque, mas não conseguia encará-la. O que acabara de acontecer ali ainda o estava deixando muito confuso.

Começou a andar, precisava sair dali, precisava ficar sozinho. Sentiu que Rin se levantava, mas ela parou quando sentiu as tonturas voltarem e resolveu que era melhor sentar e não segui-lo como realmente queria fazer.

- É melhor mesmo que fique ai. Coma alguma coisa antes de sairmos, não quero ninguém desmaiando de fome pelo caminho. – disse com frieza.

Retirou-se dali sentindo uma pontada por ter que tratá-la daquele modo e mais ainda por sentir o cheiro de lágrimas e não poder consolá-la como realmente queria. 

Era duro ouvir aquilo dele, depois de tudo o que acontecera ali ou quase acontecera. Ela não acreditava que ele a estava tratando daquele modo. Será que tudo não passara de um engano? Uma brincadeira do destino? E foi com esses pensamentos que ela pegou uma das frutas e começou a comer, pois como ele havia dito não queria ninguém desmaiando de fome.

O que ele estava fazendo? Se entregando a uma coisa tão fraca como era o amor. Não fora isso que sempre pensara sobre aquele sentimento repugnante? O sentimento que levou seu pai a ficar com uma humana? Que o rebaixou? Então por que aquilo tinha que acontecer com ele? Por que tudo tinha que parecer tão...certo?

Não sabia a resposta para nenhuma dessas perguntas. E cada vez ficava mais confuso. E mesmo assim ainda não se perdoava por tê-la magoado daquele jeito. Mas ele sabia que aquilo era necessário. Ainda mais para o que ele pretendia fazer. Começou a caminhar, fazendo o caminho de volta quando, bateu em algo, ou melhor, alguém.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? Por acaso esta me seguindo? – disse estreitando os olhos ao ver Jaken se levantar.

- Não...não...Sssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru eu...eu...

- Fale de uma vez e se explique por que gritou daquele jeito. – disse andando.

- Eu...eu...trouxe noticias sssobre o paradeiro de InuYasha.

Isso fez com que Sesshoumaru parasse de súbito o que acabou fazendo com que Jaken batesse nele, antes de perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão.

- E onde ele esta? Diga de uma vez. – disse se virando de repente já não podendo conter a irritação na voz.

- Na cabana da sacerdotisa Kaede.

- "timo prepare as coisas e pegue algo para que Rin possa comer no caminho. – disse continuando a andar sem dar importância a cara de insatisfação do servo. Este saiu imediatamente para cumprir o que lhe fora destinado.

Ao chegar ao lugar onde deixara a menina, não a encontrou, mas pelo menos sabia que ela havia comido, já que vira algumas cascas pelo chão. Mas onde ela poderia estar? Onde teria ido àquela hora da manhã? 

Lembrou que ali perto havia um rio. O rio onde Jaken fora pegar água. Resolveu esperar um pouco. Ela estava demorando tanto. O que estaria fazendo? Esperou mais um pouco e acabou ficando impaciente, o que não era típico dele, e resolveu que iria ate lá.

Chegou ao rio, mas não a encontrou. Quando virou para sair dali escutou o barulho de água se mexendo atrás de si e escondeu-se atrás de uma arvore. Virou-se encontrando o que procurava, estava ali a dona de seus pensamentos, a dona de seu coração.

Escondeu-se atrás de uma arvore para observá-la melhor. Ela estava tão linda. Observou cada curva daquele corpo, pensando, desejando que o dia em que ele o possuiria chegasse logo. Quando percebeu no que estava pensando, praguejou. Como poderia estar pensando aquilo naquele momento? Mas foi tirado de seus pensamentos, quando sentiu de novo o cheiro de lagrimas.

Ela chorava mais uma vez pelo modo como ele havia falado com ela. Como ele pudera tratá-la daquele jeito depois de tudo o que quase acontecera? O que mais a torturava era o fato de, por um breve momento, ter se sentido amada por ele como sempre desejara. Mas por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? Mais lagrimas caiam e faziam com que seu corpo tremer com os soluços.

- Sesshou...maru – disse chorando enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo.

O que ele acabara de ver fazia com que seu coração se apertasse cada vez mais. Tudo porque sabia que ele era o causador de todo aquele sofrimento. Tudo o que se passava com ela era única e exclusivamente sua culpa. Saiu dali antes que ela o visse ou que algo mais acontecesse e ele não queria isso. Estava confuso demais para saber o que fazer naquela situação. Qualquer atitude sua poderia machucá-la e ele não queria que isso acontecesse.

Ela saiu da água sem ao menos olhar para cima apanhou as roupas e as vestiu rapidamente. Queria estar pronta o mais rápido possível, não queria ser o motivo de mais uma briga entre eles.

Chegou ao lugar onde haviam passado a noite e encontrou Jaken resmungando algo que não conseguiu entender enquanto arrumava as coisas rapidamente. Olhou mais para frente e viu Sesshoumaru caminhando em sua direção.

- Jaken, já esta tudo pronto?

- Ssssim, Ssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru 

- Então vamos, quero chegar aquele vilarejo antes do anoitecer. – disse passando pela menina como se esta não estivesse ali.

Ela o olhou com tristeza sem saber o que fazer, percebendo que seria melhor não falar nada, pelo menos por enquanto.

**No Vilarejo**

- Que bom que vocês voltaram – disse Kaede sorrindo para InuYasha e Kagome que acabavam de sair da floresta.

- Feh! Vou na frente, espero você na cabana Kagome. – disse InuYasha se afastando.

- Kagome, eu preciso ter uma conversa seria com você.

- O que foi Kaede? Parece preocupada.

- Eu ouvi uns rumores de que Sesshoumaru esta a caminho daqui.

- NANI???

- Ao que parece ele não esqueceu aquela idéia de querer matar o InuYasha.

- Mas será que ele é tão burro assim a ponto de não perceber que se os dois travarem uma luta, os dois podem morrer? – disse com um pouco de aflição na voz .

- Calma Kagome, vamos conversar com InuYasha e...

- O que querem falar comigo? – disse InuYasha se aproximando das duas agora um pouco intrigado com a conversa.

- Na...nada... – disse Kagome com a voz um pouco tremula.

- Não me convenceu.

- Vocês precisam conversar vou deixá-los a sos. – disse saindo em direção à cabana.

- Vamos, quero saber o que você e a velhota tanto conversavam que te deixou desse jeito e também... – disse parando em frente a ela – o que vocês queriam me contar.

- Eu...nao... – disse baixando o rosto.

- Vamos. – disse ele estendendo a mão para que ela pegasse, mas ela não pegou.

- Eu... – disse baixando o rosto sem coragem para encará-lo.

- Kagome... – pegando em seu queixo fazendo com que esta o encarasse – Não precisa ficar assim. O que quer que seja não pode ser tão ruim assim, pode? – disse encarando docemente aqueles belos olhos azuis, o que a fez dar um pequeno sorriso.

Pegou-a no colo e se dirigiu à floresta. Parou ao chegar em frente a Goshinboku pulou para o galho mais alto e colocou Kagome em seu colo.

**Na Goshinboku**

- Então... – disse ajeitando uma mecha no cabelo da garota – Pode começar a me dizer o que esta acontecendo.

- É...Sesshoumaru – disse um pouco nervosa – a senhora Kaede ouviu dizer...que ele esta vindo para o vilarejo atrás de...você. – disse por fim baixando o rosto para que ele não pudesse ver a tristeza que havia neles.

- Aquele... – parou de falar ao perceber o cheiro salgado de lagrimas – Por que...Kagome por que esta chorando?

- Eu não quero que você morra – disse enlaçando o pescoço dele e aproximando seu rosto do dele. – Não quero...

- Eu não vou morrer, não com você ao meu lado – disse selando os lábios dela com os dele. Como era bom amá-la sem medo de que aquilo o tornasse fraco. Separaram-se em busca de ar. Sorriram.

- Tenho medo de que se vocês lutarem você acabe morrendo.

- Feh! Quem vai morrer vai ser aquele baka do Sesshoumaru ou você não acredita na minha força? – disse enquanto acariciava o rosto dela.

- Acredito, mas Kaede já havia dito antes que se vocês dois lutassem os dois poderiam morrer.

- Mas eu não vou...

- E também não quero que Sesshoumaru morra.

Isso fez com que InuYasha a encarasse com um olhar intrigado.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Kagome?

- Rin sofreria muito se isso acontecesse, ela o ama InuYasha...assim como eu amo você.

Ele apenas a abraçou, trazendo-a para mais perto. Afagou-lhe os cabelos pensando no que ela havia acabado de dizer. E em como era feliz a seu lado. Pensou em como seu irmão agia antes de encontrar Rin e em como ele estava agindo depois que a encontrara. Ele mudou do mesmo modo como InuYasha mudara quando encontrou Kagome. Será que seu irmão também estava amando uma humana? Olhou para Kagome deitada em seu colo e percebeu que ela havia adormecido, resolveu que seria melhor se dormisse um pouco também e que resolveria aquilo depois. 

**No Vilarejo**

- Tragam InuYasha diga que desejo vê-lo temos contas a acertar.

Todo o vilarejo olhava surpreso para os visitantes que haviam acabado de chegar.

- Sim, Sesshoumaru – disse Kaede baixando a cabeça sabendo que seria inútil se tentasse impedi-lo, afinal não tinha força para combatê-lo.

Entrou na cabana e se encaminhou para a plantação de ervas onde estava Shippou, Sango, Miroku e Kirara nenhum percebera o que estava acontecendo.

- Shippou!

- Hai.

- Preciso que vá ate a floresta e chame o InuYasha e Kagome aqui depressa.

- Hai. – saiu correndo na direção em que ficava a Goshinboku, pois estava sentindo que o cheiro de InuYasha ia naquela direção.

- O que foi que aconteceu Kaede-sama? – disse Sango intrigada com a cara de preocupação no rosto dela e com o modo como ela mandar Shippou ir chamar InuYasha.

- Me acompanhem e vocês mesmos verão. – disse caminhando de volta para a cabana sendo seguida pelos dois e Kirara.

Ao chegarem do lado de fora se surpreenderam com o que viram.

- SESSHOUMARU! – gritaram Sango e Miroku.

**Na Floresta**

InuYasha acordou sentindo algo quente o abraçando. Abriu os olhos e encontrou  Kagome deitada em seu colo ainda dormindo. Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o perfume dela. Reparou que ela estava acordando. Encarou-a passando a mão por seu rosto, e logo em seguida selando seus lábios com um beijo ardente. Separou-se dela ao perceber o cheiro de alguém conhecido. Olhou para baixo e viu Shippou. Ele encarou-a, ela entendendo o que ele enlaçou o pescoço dele enquanto ele descia com ela em seus braços.

Shippou chegou perto da Goshinboku onde o cheiro de Kagome e InuYasha haviam parado. Mas onde eles estavam. Procurou mais um pouco até que sentiu a sensação de algo passando por suas costas ao se virar, viu InuYasha e Kagome.

- InuYasha vovó Kaede mandou que eu viesse atrás de você. Ela quer falar com você urgentemente.

- InuYasha... – Kagome olhou com os olhos marejados.

- Calma Kagome, vai dar tudo certo. – disse enquanto a pegava no colo e começava a correr na direção do vilarejo.

Enquanto isso o pequeno kitsune os observava indo, percebendo que estava muito atrás resolveu acompanhá-los afinal queria muito entender o que estava acontecendo.

**No Vilarejo**

- Velha onde esta aquele inútil do InuYasha? – disse Sesshoumaru um pouco irritado pela demora.

- Já mandei chamá-lo, não se preocupe eles não devem demorar a chegar.

- Feh! Que tal me dizer o que você quer de mim, Sesshoumaru? – disse InuYasha que tinha acabado de chegar. Depositou Kagome no chão. Começou a caminhar na direção de Sesshoumaru, intrigado pela expressão que via no rosto dele. Algo havia acontecido mais o que? Ele não estava com cara de quem viera ali para lutar.

- Vim deixar **ela** aos seus cuidados – disse isso apontando para Rin que estava parada ao lado de Jaken sem poder acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

InuYasha não pode deixar de ficar surpreso com a declaração de seu irmão. Algo realmente havia acontecido. Mas o que? Será que suas suspeitas estavam certas? Será que Sesshoumaru estava gostando de Rin e para não se machucar e magoar a menina ele estava se desfazendo dela como se ela fosse uma coisa descartável. 

- Já que está tudo resolvido. Vamos, Jaken. Não há mais nada que fazer aqui. – disse se virando e caminhando em direção a floresta.

Rin olhou-o incrédula. Ele a estava abandonando?Depois de tanto tempo juntos, ele simplesmente não a queria mais? O que faria sem ele? Sem seu Sesshoumaru? Correu na direção dele pegando em seu braço, o que fez com que ele se virasse e a encarasse com o olhar frio.

- Por favor...não me deixe. – disse baixinho enquanto encarava aqueles belos olhos dourados.

Ouvir aquilo dela só tornou as coisas mais difíceis como ele queria dizer que não queria deixá-la, que estava fazendo aquilo contra sua vontade. Que tudo aquilo era para o seu bem. Não podia fraquejar, não naquele momento. Tinha que seguir sua cabeça e esquecer o que seu coração estava pedindo.

- Saia daqui, menina. – disse se livrando do toque dela e se virando.

- Mas...Sesshoumaru-sama. – disse a menina já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não quero vê-la nunca mais. – disse começando a caminhar, apesar de tudo o estar machucando tanto quanto ele sabia que a machucava.

- Mas eu não quero. –disse correndo em sua direção abraçando-o por trás. – Não quero me separar de você, Sesshoumaru.

O modo como ela o chamara, o tom de voz que usara, e o modo como ela o estava abraçando, só tornava aquilo tudo mais difícil e doloroso, e foi com esses pensamentos que retirou aquelas delicadas mãos. Virando-se para encará-la. Fora difícil impor aquele olhar frio, quando viu a expressão triste naqueles olhos que ele tanto amava.

- Não me abrace desse modo nunca mais. 

Empurrou-a, o que a fez perder o equilíbrio e cair. Olhou-o ir embora perplexa, com os olhos marejados, não podendo acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Sentiu um vento forte passar ao seu lado. Olhou para frente e viu que Sesshoumaru havia parado. Mas...o que estava acontecendo? Por que ele havia parado de andar?

Foi ai que percebeu que ele não havia parado porque queria. Mas fora parado por InuYasha. O que ele pretendia fazendo aquilo?

- Sesshoumaru seu idiota, o que pensa que esta fazendo? – disse InuYasha, a raiva evidente na sua voz.

- Não esta vendo? Estou deixando essa humana inútil pra trás. – disse com indiferença na voz apesar de sentir seu coração apertado com aquilo.

- Sesshoumaru seu grande **imbecil**...grr...

- Feh! – disse saindo dali sendo acompanhado por Jaken.

Rin continuava no chão, não podendo acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Não conseguia acreditar que estava sem ele...o seu Sesshoumaru. Deixou que as lágrimas enfim caíssem, molhando todo o seu rosto. Viu Kagome sentar ao seu lado e abraçou-a soluçando.

- Ele não me ama, Kagome. Ele não me ama. – disse não podendo contar as lágrimas.

- Shhh calma, Rin. Tudo vai acabar bem, você vai ver. – disse afagando-lhe os cabelos. Sabia o que a menina estava sentindo. Porque também não sabia mais viver sem ter InuYasha ao seu lado e se o perdesse morreria.

- Mas ele não vai voltar, nunca mais vou vê-lo. – disse encarando-a.

- Calma. – disse passando os dedos enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Levantou-se e se virando para e menina estendeu-lhe a mão. – Venha vamos cuidar de você e pare de chorar. – disse dando um sorriso.

- Tá. – disse dando um sorriso e pegando na mão de Kagome. Enquanto seguiam InuYasha de volta ao vilarejo.
    
    **kimi**** no mune no katasumi ni**
    
    **nokoshita**** toge wo**
    
    **yagate**** kuru haru made ni**
    
    **tokashite**** agetai**
    
    **(No cantinho do seu coração   
    
    há um espinho deixado para trás   
    
    Logo a primavera virá,   
    
    e até lá eu quero que toda a neve tenha se derretido.)  
    
      
    
    **

Continua....

**Yo**** minna, antes de qualquer coisa Arigatou gozaimasu a Naru-chan por ter revisado o/ e a Rachel que me ajudou no começo com os erros ^^. **

**Aqui estou eu com mais uma songfic ^^ e o interessante é que só conseguindo começar com a personagem principal sofrendo _ _''' oh céus o que há de errado comigo o.o certo, certo sei que muitos de vocês estão querendo me matar porque prometi publicar essa songfic a mais tempo mas é que não deu. Espero que tenham gostado porque eu estou amando escrevê-la apesar dela estar me enlouquecendo @_@. Até o próximo e ultimo cap ^^ **

**Kissus**** e ja ne**

**Leila**


End file.
